My Nightmare
by Guardgirl102
Summary: Pam is engaged.. to Ryan? That can't be right. Pam and Jim must figure out how to wake Pam up from this horrible nightmare.
1. Just A Normal Day

**Author's Note**: This is my second office ff (: let me know what you think, new chapter coming soon. all Pam POV.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Office characters, etc. (although the story plot is mine).

* * *

I arrived at work early today, but it feels a little different for some reason. I shrugged off the odd feeling, determined not to let it bring me down. It was going to be a slow day for calls today, which meant I would spend the time doodling. Everyone walked in one-by-one, all dreading the work day.

Almost last to arrive was Jim, and I started wondering what kind of prank we were going to pull on Dwight today. Those always made coming to work worth it. We exchanged a smile as he settled down at his desk. Last to come in was Ryan, as usual. I gave him a greeting as he approached my desk. He made a turn, though, and started to come behind my desk. What could he possibly need already?

Before I could even ask, his hands were on my face. Then his lips. Oh my god, Ryan was kissing me!

He pulled away after a second, smiled and said "Morning, baby"

_Has he lost his mind?!_ Roy was going to kill him.

"Um, hi? You mind telling me what that was?"

He looked confused. Then he had a smirk on his face that didn't look good on him.

"What, I'm not allowed to kiss my fiancée good morning?"

Did he just say _fiancée?_ No, no, my hearing was wrong. I should never listen to my iPod so loud.

"Since when am I _your_ fiancée?"

He chuckled. "You're so cute, Pammy. We've been engaged for weeks, you know that."

I was mumbling nonsense when he winked and walked off to his desk. I looked around, and everything appeared normal. Everyone was working, nothing out of the ordinary. Had they not seen what just happened?

I rushed down to the warehouse. I had to tell Roy what just happened without him freaking out or wanting to pound Ryan to a pulp. _Even if Ryan deserved it._

"Darryl, where's Roy? I need to talk to him."

"He's over there Pam, "and pointed to where Roy was standing.

I walked over to him slowly. "Roy, can I talk to you? It's urgent."

"Uh, sure Pam" he said, looking confused.

"I need you to sit down though, and whatever I say, remain calm."

"Um, okay?" he said as he found a chair.

"Well, I was at my desk this morning, as usual, saying hi to everyone. Then Ryan came in.. and he kissed me."

"Am I supposed to be surprised at this or something?" Roy said, not in the least bit angered.

"You're not angry? Don't you want to just punch him right now?" _What is going on?_

"Pam, why would I punch a man for kissing his fiancée?" he said with a straight face. I snapped.

"I'm not his fiancée, I'm yours! Is this some kind of sick joke you and Ryan have going?" No response.

"Because this is not funny!" My eyes started to water.

"We're not engaged, Pam. Remember? We broke it off after we graduated from high school. Are you feeling okay?"

The room started to spin a little. Everything was black.

* * *

I heard familiar voices, faint, but there. I slowly opened my eyes, groaning at the bright light.

"Are you okay?" a friendly voice said.

"Jim? Is that you?" I asked, even though I already knew it was him.

"Yeah, Pam, It's Jim. You passed out in the warehouse,"

"I did? I was having a terrible dream, I was engaged to-"

"Pam! Are you alright? Move Halpert, she's my fiancée."

Oh no, this could not be happening. I opened my eyes. I think I'm going to pass out again.

"Calm down, Ryan. She's fine, I was just checking on her." Jim said, almost defensively.

"Baby, what happened? Did Roy do something to you? I'll kill him!"

Jim was standing behind Ryan and I saw him roll his eyes at the thought. I smiled.

"Really, I'm fine, honey?" I can't believe I just called Ryan honey. I hopped off the table in the break room they had laid me on.

Everyone else was waiting outside the break room doors, anxiously watching to see if I was okay. Once I got up, they all slowly made their way back to their desks.

"Roy didn't do anything, I just haven't eaten much today" I lied.

"I'll go find you something to eat baby, I'll be right back" Ryan said as he left.

I took the opportunity to talk to the one person who would never lie to me.

"What the _hell_ is going on, Jim?"

"Whoa, Beesly, I don't think I've ever heard you curse. What are you talking about?"

"I'm not engaged to Ryan, I don't even like him. I'm engaged to Roy,"

"So you're marrying someone you don't even like? I'm confused."

"I am engaged to Roy. This must be some weird alternate universe or dream."

"Is this the one where Dwight is normal and Michael is a good boss? I like that one."

"I'm not joking here, Jim. I wish I was" I said with a serious look on my face. He _had_ to believe me.

He made the face he always makes when he's thinking really hard about something. I held back a giggle, since this was not the time for it.

"Okay, so let's say for a second that I believe you. You're dreaming. Aren't your dreams supposed to tell you something?"

I thought about it. "Yes, I guess so,"

"Hm. Are you secretly in love with Ryan?" he joked.

"Haha, very funny, Halpert. I don't think so."

"Well then, we just have to figure out what this dream is supposed to tell you. But until that time, I would suggest going along with this whole thing, so people don't think you are crazy. I know I am questioning your mental health just a little bit, Pam."

"But you believe me?"

"Sure, why not. I never thought you and Ryan made sense together anyways."

"Oh, thank you so much Jim!" I said as I hugged him. I did not look forward to pretending to be in love with Ryan though.

"Don't mention it, Beesly. Really, don't. Everyone will think we are crazy."

We laughed and made plans to go to a spiritual professional tomorrow night.

_Hopefully she will be able to tell me what I have to do to wake up from this crazy nightmare._


	2. Psychic Hotline

**Author's Note:** This chapter is a little shorter, but it stopped at a nice place. Thanks for reading, and a couple of you who review :)

Disclaimer: I do not own The Office.

* * *

Finally, the end of the day was nearing.

All day, I had to hear Ryan's "Hey Pammy. Love you babe" every time he saw me. I despised when he called me Pammy, it made me feel like a child. Worse than that, I had to suffer through his incessant kissing. Luckily nothing was ever more than a peck, but it felt like I was kissing a relative. I didn't even bother to kiss back.

Jim tried to save me as much as possible, without becoming suspicious. Unfortunately, he could only stand at my desk for so long without risking being yelled at for not working. Ryan took every opportunity to visit me once Jim went back to his desk. And after every kiss I endured, I would look over to see Jim looking at me apologetically. I think he even mouthed _I'm Sorry_ once, not that it was his fault.

After possibly the longest work day since I had started at Dunder Mifflin, it was time to get off. Ryan offered to drive me home, but I made some excuse about not feeling well. Once he was safely gone, I met Jim in the parking lot.

"Finally, this has been the _longest_ day of my life,"

"I'm so sorry, Pam. You did look pretty tormented by those kisses. Ryan should work for the government as a type of torture device. "

I laughed. "Oh, goodness, we would win any argument." Jim always knew how to make me laugh when I was feeling down.

"So, you ready to figure this thing out?"

I practically screamed, "Yes."

* * *

_Madame Sage_, the neon sign said. The place had an eerie vibe to it.

"You sure this isn't like one of those phone psychics, right?"

"Yes, I am sure. I got the number from Kelly. She says Madame Sage is great at reading auras."

"You do know Kelly is one of the most gullible people ever, correct? Only second to maybe Kevin or Michael."

"I'm willing to try anything right about now," I confessed.

He gave me a comforting look and we walked inside.

"Ah, I've been expecting you, Pamela" an old lady said.

"You have? Wait, how do you know my name?"

"I knew you would be coming. You have a problem for me to solve."

"Well that's kind of vague.." Jim muttered under his breath.

"Shh," I whispered.

"I am Madame Sage, please come in" she said as she led us to a dark room in the back with a table and chairs set up. I was getting a little freaked out.

"So why have you come to me today, child?"

"Well, I know this might sound a little weird.."

"Trust me, I have heard weirder things in my lifetime."

"Okay, so I think I am in a dream." _More like a nightmare._

"Do tell,"

"I went to work as usual, to find out that I am engaged to this man I don't even like, Ryan. Not the man I know I'm engaged to, Roy."

Madame Sage turned to Jim.

"So, Roy, do you believe her, that she is dreaming?"

"Oh no, no, I'm not Roy. I'm Jim, the friend that believes her." He quickly said.

"My apologies, Jim. Continue, Pam"

"I was just wondering if you knew a way to wake me up,"

"Yeah, because I've already tried pinching her. Just hurts my fingers," Jim joked.

I held back a smile, but a little of it escaped.

"Well, what I know about dreams is that they are very meaningful things," She thought for a second.

"_Dreams are the answers to questions that we haven't yet figured out how to ask."_

"I'm sorry, that doesn't make any sense to me. And how do I wake up?"

"_You must realize what's in your heart, or from this dream you cannot part." _She whispered.

"You have to figure out what it is you are to discover from this before you can awaken."

"I don't understand, Madame Sage. What am I supposed to figure out?"

"I do not know, dear. That is for your heart to find. I can just barely see a man, a man who has loved you for years. A man who wants nothing more than to spend the rest of his life with you."

"Roy? My fiancée, Roy, it has to be. He says we broke up years ago, but he must still love me."

"I'm sorry I could not be of more help. Good luck."

"Thank you, Madame Sage."

With that, Jim and I stood up and started to walk towards the door.

"I need to talk to Roy, to hear that he loves me. That should snap me out of this."

"What are you gonna do until then, Pam?"

"Endure, I guess. That's all I can do."


	3. My Revelation

**Author's Note**: Sorry this has taken so long guys, but I wanted to make sure this was going the way I wanted it to. There is one more chapter left, and possibly an epilogue if anyone would like to read afterthoughts. Without further ado, here is chapter three, we finally get some Jim POV in here (shoutout to _LittleFairyAV _for the idea). Happy New Years everyone! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own The Office, character, etc.

* * *

The next day at work, I was ready to talk to Roy. During lunchtime I made my way down to the warehouse.

"Hey Roy, can I talk to you for a sec?"

He looked skeptical. "Sure. You're not gonna faint again, are you?"

"No. Sorry about that, I hadn't eaten much that day,"

"So what's up?"

"Well, I was just wondering if.. if you still loved me."

"Pam, we broke up years ago. I loved you then, sure. But now, I've moved on. I have a new girlfriend, she's pretty wonderful. Actually we've been engaged, for about three years now."

This sounded like my life's story. I knew this was a dream, but one where not even Roy loved me… I could think of only one more thing to try to make him realize how much he loved me.

I kissed him.

I put every ounce of frustration over the past few days into that kiss. I felt a little more spark than kissing Ryan, but never felt the mythical "seeing fireworks" thing.

I pulled away to see his response. It was slightly more than blank.

"Whoa" was all he said.

"Feel anything? Remember how you loved me?"

"Honestly, Pam? No. I'm sorry."

I felt a little empty. _Well there goes my plan._ I'm officially gonna be stuck here forever. The thought made my eyes start to water, so I ran out of the warehouse and into the break room upstairs. Luckily, it was empty. That's when the tears started flowing.

A million thoughts were running through my mind, so many that I almost didn't notice the door open and someone walk in. I quickly tried to wipe my tears and think of an excuse.

"I'm fine, really. It's just been a frustrating-"and right as I turned around, I was enveloped in a pair of gentle but strong arms.

"Jim," I sobbed.

"Shh, it's okay" he whispered.

"I don't know how to get out of this nightmare. I can't pretend to be with Ryan anymore, and Roy doesn't love me. What was I supposed to discover?"

He wrapped his arms around me tighter in response.

"We'll figure this out, Pam. Everything will be okay, let's just sit down and talk,"

"Okay," I said as I toned down my sob to a slight sniffle.

"So outside of this dream, Roy really loves you?"

"Yeah, I mean, sometimes we fight over dumb things,"

"Like?"

"Well, sometimes he goes out with the boys and comes home drunk instead of spending the night on the couch eating Chinese food with me. And he always got jealous when I talked to you.."

"Little ol' me?" he smirked. "Why would he be jealous of me?"

* * *

_JIM POV_

Okay, so maybe I hoped Roy was jealous because he saw how close Pam and I were; if we were as close in her reality as in mine. A guy could hope.

"He always saw us talking and giggling, and playing pranks on Dwight."

So they were exactly the same. I smiled at the thought.

As much as I wanted to help Pam, I didn't want to have her go back to another guy that wasn't me. I was pretty sure the Jim in Pam's reality felt the same way I did. Poor bastard.

If it wasn't Roy, who was this guy the psychic saw? I'm sure Pam would have told me of any important guys in her life, we tell each other everything.

Could it _possibly_ be..? No. There's no way it could be me.

_You_ _need to get that thought out of your head._

I could have sworn Madame Sage winked at me as we were walking out..

No. She had something in her eye. Come on, Jim, you're just setting yourself up for heartbreak here.

"Jim?"

"Yeah?" Snap out of it, man.

"I thought I lost you there," she giggled.

"Nope, just taking everything in," I said with a smile.

* * *

_PAM POV_

Jim was totally somewhere else, I'd know that look anywhere. He always has that look during Michael's meetings.

"But yeah, Roy was always a little possessive, not one of his best qualities."

"He sounds kind of like a jerk, to be honest, Pam."

"Don't hold anything back, Jim" I said sarcastically. At least he was honest.

"I'm sorry, but that's not what you deserve. You deserve nothing but the best,"

I couldn't stop the smile forming. He had a smirk on his face too.

"Thanks, Halpert. I'll remember that,"

"I'm here to help,"

"Well, I think I'm gonna sneak home before Ryan sees me. I need to think. If anyone asks, tell them I'm sick or something."

"You got it. Hope you figure everything out, Pam"

"Thanks. Me too. See you later?"

"Yeah, of course. Call me if you need anything,"

"Bye, Jim,"

"Bye, Pam,"

* * *

Once home, I thought about what I was going to do. I _have_ to figure out what I'm supposed to get out of this dream.

I thought about what Madame Sage said.

_I can just barely see a man, a man who has loved you for years. A man who wants nothing more than to spend the rest of his life with you._

Who was this guy if it wasn't Roy?

I mentally went down the list of men in my life, none of which I thought had loved me for years. You'd think someone would tell you this kind of thing. Although I guess not if you knew that person was engaged and it wouldn't matter anyways.

I have officially hit rock bottom. I felt tears well up in my eyes.

I wish Jim was here to make me laugh before I started crying. If that didn't work, at least I'd have a shoulder to cry on. _Even though it's more like a chest to cry on since he's so tall compared to me._

Roy was never very good when I got emotional. He always apologized, patted me on the back, and gave me space. I think he's afraid of crying women.

I don't have to cry for Jim to know something is wrong with me though. He can see it by the look on my face, even when I'm trying to hide it. I can never fool him.

I guess I can't blame him though, I'm the same way with him. I can always tell when something's bothering him. He always runs his hands through his hair and his forehead wrinkles a bit. That's usually when I suggest a prank on Dwight, it never fails to cheer him up.

A single tear ran down my cheek, and that was it. No salty streams of tears running down my face. Apparently just the thought of Jim was enough to comfort me.

And that's when it hit me.

Oh. My. God.

I got out of my seat in lightning speed and ran over to the phone.

I punched in the numbers and impatiently waited.

Ringing, ringing. _Oh, come on!_

"Hello?"

"Hey, I need to talk to you _now_. Meet me at the coffee shop on my block in ten minutes."

* * *

**A/N**: Thoughts? (: Reviews are superrr appreciated.


	4. My Awakening

**Author's Note**: Sorry it took so long for me to finish up this story! I hope you enjoy the ending.

* * *

It had been nine minutes since I had called him. Where was he?

Not that I knew what to say when he got here. "Oh, by the way best friend, I am in love with you." How had I never realized that before? How I couldn't help but smile around him, or how I loved when he messed with his hair. How I was jealous when he went out with Katy, or how crushed I felt when he was upset I suggested he take that job in Maryland. In retrospect, it was kind of obvious. I had been in love with Jim Halpert since the first day we met. I was just in denial.

I was deep in thought when the sound of the door startled me. He walked in searching for me, looking concerned. My palms were getting sweaty.

"Pam, is everything okay? Your phone call sounded urgent."

"Yeah, Jim. I figured everything out. It was a little too complicated to tell you over the phone."

A look of disappointment flashed on his face.

"Oh, you did? Already? Who's the lucky guy?"

He looked like he was trying to act happy for me. But I knew how he really felt.

"I've never really told you about this guy. I've always had a thing for him, but I lied to myself and said it was nothing. He's really handsome, and can always make me laugh,"

"That's, uh, great Pam. He sounds awesome."

Time to let him in on my discovery. It's now or never.

"Oh, he is. He is actually the inventor of a famous game called Flonkerton," I said trying to hold a serious face.

I could see him thinking, taking everything in. After a few seconds, I saw the light bulb go on in his head.

And he was beaming. I had never seen him smile that big.

The only word to escape from his lovely lips was the one I absolutely knew the answer to.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Well, this guy must be the luckiest, sexiest man to ever walk the planet, I totally envy him. You think I could meet him? I'd like his autograph," he smirked.

"Oh, shut up, Halpert." And I pulled his shirt towards me and pressed my lips to his.

The first coherent thought I had: fireworks, exploding everywhere. This was what it felt like.

Then I could feel him smiling in the kiss, and I mirrored the action without effort.

I finally pulled away for air, and we both had cheesy grins on our faces.

"I love you, Jim. I'm sorry it took me so long to realize it."

"I have loved you since the second I saw you, Pam. I would wait for hell to freeze over if I had to."

I closed my eyes and stood on my tiptoes to kiss him again.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes, and there was no beautiful man staring back at me. I was staring at a ceiling. I groaned and looked to see Roy lying next to me in bed.

"Hey babe, you were drooling in your sleep. It was kinda gross."

Things were definitely back to normal, I had finally woken up. It was everything I had wanted, or so I thought.

_I miss Jim._

I laid back down and tried to go back to sleep.

"I'm in love with Jim Halpert," I said quietly.

Roy was so entranced by the football recaps on tv, he didn't even hear me confess my love for another man.

"Yeah, sure, Pam. I'll take out the trash tomorrow, promise."

This was useless. I closed my eyes and pictured the tousled brown hair, smirked smile, and bright eyes of my love. I drifted back asleep pretty easily after that.

* * *

We were lying on a beach; the wind was blowing his hair in the most fantastic way. The sun caught every hint of green in his eyes and my knees felt a little weak.

"Beautiful, huh?"

He caught me off guard.

"The sunset? Oh yeah, it's gorgeous."

"I was talking about you, Beesly, jeez. Catch on, huh?" he smirked.

"Is there anyone more perfect than you? Really."

"Actually, no. Ones like me only come every once and awhile. We are a dying breed,"

I giggled as he smiled but then he suddenly looked serious.

"But I wouldn't be complete without you, Pam. Before you, my life was just waiting; after waiting, my life was you. I can't imagine a more beautiful, intelligent, funny, thoughtful woman in the world, and I know there are none. I have you."

Words failed me at the moment, so I pulled his face close to mine and kissed his warm, soft lips. His arm around my waist pulled me closer to him, and I could feel our heartbeats simultaneously racing. Several slow kisses later, I laid my head on his chest.

"I love you. I love you so much."

"I know. And you know I love you, Pam. More than I can ever say, but I promise I will try to show you for the rest of forever."

My eyes felt heavy, but I fought to keep from sleeping at a perfect moment like this.

"Pam?"

"Yeah?"

"I need you to do something for me."

"Anything."

He leaned in close to whisper in my ear.

"I need you to wake up."

"I'm not asleep yet. I'm fighting it, I promise."

I lied. My eyes were winning the battle and I struggled to retain consciousness.

"Wake up, Pam. Get up, sweetie."

"No, I just wanna stay here with you," I mumbled.

"It's time to wake up, Pam.." I heard as I drifted deep into my slumber.

* * *

My head was being lightly shaken.

"Get up, baby."

"Hmm? Is this another dream? Where am I?"

I tried to open my eyes, but the light was blinding me.

"You're in bed silly, and I think you got more sleep than Michael did after his sugar crash on pretzel day."

Once I opened my eyes, I smiled so big it hurt my cheeks, but I didn't mind the pain.

"Hello, handsome."

"Well, hello to you too, Miss Beesly," Jim said.

"Is this a dream?"

He gave a puzzled look.

"Hmm, nope. Unless you work for an above average paper company with normal employees. Then you might be in a dream,"

"Ha ha, very funny." I said sarcastically.

Finally, I was in the reality I wanted to be in, with the man I wanted to be with.

"I love you, Jim. Promise me we'll never be apart again."

"I promise, Pam. I love you, too. Being apart from you would be a nightmare for me,"

"You have no idea," I said as I smiled and leaned in to kiss the man of my dreams.

THE END.


End file.
